


let's go somewhere they might discover us

by Hollstein1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollstein1698/pseuds/Hollstein1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hollstein can't keep it in their pants in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's go somewhere they might discover us

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from John Legend's "P.D.A. (We Just Don't Care)"

Carmilla grumbled something unintelligible in German under her breath.

“Carm.”

More incomprehensible mumbling.

Laura rolled her eyes. “Carmilla, if you’re going to complain, at least do it in English so I can understand you and reprimand you appropriately.”

“Laura I swear to god, this is physically painful for me.”

“Overdramatic vampire. It’s just a movie night.” Laura rolled up two separate large quilts into a backpack. She stuffed a box of chocolate chip cookies and a water bottle full of O positive in there as well.

“You know how much I hate contemporary film,” Carmilla muttered, lounging out on her bed and looking like it was going to take a fork lift to move her. She was however, already dressed in a black tank top and jeans.

“It’s going to be fun, Carm. Our friends will be there, and it’s outside, and it’s so nice out, and doesn’t it sound fun?” Laura moved around the dorm room, making sure she packed everything she thought she would need. Honestly, she was hardly paying any attention to her girlfriend’s complaints. She could grumble and threaten to not come with her all she wanted, but Laura knew all she had to do was bat her eyelashes a couple times and Carmilla would follow her out the door and to her certain death by romantic comedy.

Carmilla didn’t bother responding, she just grumbled under her breath in German some more.

Laura stared at her stuffed backpack. Satisfied that she had remembered everything, she tried to lift it, but it was way too heavy and she dropped it almost immediately back onto her bed. She heard a sigh from Carmilla’s side of the room, then she was next to her, slinging the backpack over her shoulders as though it weighed nothing. Laura beamed her thanks and kissed Carmilla on the cheek, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door while Carmilla continued to mutter darkly to herself.

+++

“Carmilla! It’s such a nice change to see you out of the dorm,” Perry gushed.

Laura laughed as she laid out one of her large quilts on the grassy slope they had occupied. Perry sounded genuinely glad to see them both here. She was the one who organized the event. Proceeds were going to a fund that would help rebuild the Lustig Theater.

Carmilla just shrugged at Perry, jamming her hands in her pockets and looking around as apathetically as she could. Laura didn’t bother asking her to help set up their things. She did drag her here after all.

“Yeah, Laura. What did you have to promise to get her over here, huh?” LaFontaine grinned at Laura from their spot on their own blanket on the ground.

Perry shushed LaFontaine and Laura blushed a little, finishing with her set up and flopping down on the ground. She chose to ignore Laf’s comment, and instead smiled up at Carmilla, patting the space in front of her.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and chose to sit behind Laura instead. She wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and laid her chin on Laura’s shoulder. Her mouth grazed Laura's ear.

“Ginger Twin #1 has a point, cutie.”

Laura shivered involuntarily. She cleared her throat. “You’re here out of the goodness of your heart, Carm. Not because I had to provide incentive.”

Carmilla leaned back on her hands and just smirked at Laura in response.

Laura turned her attention back to her friends, trying to shake off the sudden wave of arousal that washed through her when Carmilla’s breath tickled her ear. “Lots of students turned up, Perry. How much did you make in ticket sales, do you know yet?”

Perry shook her head, filling up a thermos with hot chocolate and passing it to LaFontaine. They were both sitting cross legged on their blanket, and Perry had a huge wicker basket full of food (that she prepared herself, no doubt) for the two of them to share. “Not yet,” Perry responded, “Some of the other student council members are taking care of all that. I came out here to enjoy myself tonight. I actually really love this movie.” Perry was smiling hugely, surveying the crowd of students, the fairy lights strung up in the trees, and the movie projector that currently was only projecting the desktop of some student’s laptop on the wall of the English Department building.

“Well, I bet you made a nice chunk of change,” Laura said as she reached into her backpack for the pack of cookies that she brought. Perry eyed the cookies and shook her head disapprovingly, now handing LaFontaine a sandwich the size of their head. Laura chewed happily on her humble cookies, offering one behind her shoulder to Carmilla, who took it, brushing her fingertips against Laura’s in the process.

The four of them ate their way through their respective meals (meals being a relative term in Laura’s case), engaging in light banter while the sun was setting. The movie was due to start playing as soon as it disappeared beneath the horizon. 

“And then the desk just kind of yelled at me to stop kicking it, and I mean, it really shouldn’t have surprised me as much as it did, all things considered, but then you know, I screamed so loud the professor kicked me out for disturbing an exam. Completely ruined my day to be honest,” Laf said around a bite of apple pie.

Laura was about to respond sympathetically, when the projected imagine on the building flickered, bringing her attention to it. Outdated previews started playing before someone clicked the main menu option at the bottom of the screen.

“Oh, it’s starting.” Perry put down her empty plate and whisked LaFontaine’s away from them. She maneuvered herself to lay down on her stomach, grabbing Laf’s hand and tugging them down with her. Laf and Laura exchanged sly smiles.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura again, resting her chin back on Laura’s shoulder. Laura couldn’t help but notice the press of Carmilla’s breasts against her back. That was going to be distracting. 

“Don’t think I forgot about our earlier exchange, cutie.” Carmilla placed a kiss to Laura’s neck suggestively.

“Carm,” Laura whispered, nudging her girlfriend’s ribs with her elbow. “There’s people. Like, everywhere.”

Carmilla hummed, bringing Laura closer against her and burying her face in Laura’s hair, but keeping her lips to herself.

Laura rested her hands on Carmilla’s legs, turning her attention back to the movie. They were showing _When Harry Met Sally_ , and Laura had seen it at least twenty times.

Throughout the first half hour of the movie, Laura looked back at Carmilla periodically to make sure she was still watching. Carmilla had her fooled for a while, until finally, Laura caught the subtle shift in Carmilla's eyes that told Laura that her girlfriend wasn’t paying even the slightest bit of attention to the movie. She pouted, but her despondency was short lived when she realized that Carmilla wasn’t paying attention to the movie because she was too wrapped up in watching Laura instead. She smiled a little. Laura still had a hard time getting used to the fact that Carmilla was this interested in her. It was exciting. Intoxicating.

Under the pretense of feeling a slight chill, Laura reached back into her bag and extracted her second blanket, throwing it over herself. Carmilla reached for the blanket and adjusted it so that it was covering her legs as well as Laura’s torso. She settled back into her previous position of hugging Laura against her, seemingly looking up over Laura’s shoulder to watch the movie.

Without saying anything to Carmilla, Laura intertwined their fingers, stroking her knuckles and keeping Carmilla’s hand tucked against her stomach. Carmilla kissed Laura’s shoulder absentmindedly. Laura cast a furtive glance to her left. LaFontaine and Perry were snuggling into each other, eyes dutifully trained on the movie. She glanced to her right, where another couple were clearly too busy staring at each other to notice anything that was going on around them.

Steeling her nerve, Laura guided Carmilla’s hand lower from her abdomen to rest between her thighs, over her shorts. She felt Carmilla stiffen behind her, her other hand tightening around Laura’s waist. Carmilla leaned in to press her lips to Laura’s ear again, taking her earlobe into her mouth and biting down lightly before pulling back to say, “I thought I was here out of the goodness of my heart, and not because you were providing incentive?” She cupped Laura through her shorts, and Laura felt herself flush from the sudden onset of heat between her legs.

“Not incentive,” Laura whispered. “Reward for good behavior.”

She felt the vibrations of Carmilla’s chuckle against her ear, and it tickled in the best way. Carmilla kissed her way down Laura’s neck to her shoulder, carefully making as little noise as possible. Laura kept her eyes on the movie, no longer taking any of it in. Carmilla was rubbing at her through her shorts, slowly but firmly. Laura had never hated a scrap of fabric so much before in her entire life. She took a deep breath, exhaling shakily.

“This is going to be interesting. You're usually so loud. Let’s see how quiet you can be, cupcake,” Carmilla hissed in her ear, moving her free hand upwards from Laura’s stomach to her breasts. She yanked the cup of her bra down and circled Laura’s nipple, rolling it between her fingers. The sensation sent another wave of heat through her. Laura gulped down her moan, biting her tongue and staying as still as she could. She felt a little bit trashy, all things considered, letting Carmilla fuck her when her friends were sitting right next to her and a good third of the Silas student body on all sides. If she was going to be honest with herself though, she knew the locale was half the appeal. The other half was the way Carmilla’s fingers felt pressed against her, and she honestly could care less where she was as long as she got to feel that as much as possible. 

Carmilla seemed to take Laura’s stillness and silence as a challenge, as though she _wanted_ to get caught. She expertly flicked open the buttons of Laura’s shorts, unzipping them in one fluid motion. Carmilla cupped her, pressing the palm of her hand against Laura's clit, and Laura could feel her soaked underwear cold against her. Laura bit down on her bottom lip, her hips jerking forward despite her best efforts to keep still. She felt Carmilla’s satisfied smile against her shoulder, her mouth beginning to work hickeys onto her skin.

Laura closed her eyes, and felt her head dip forward as Carmilla continued to tease her unrelentingly. She wasn’t sure if she was beginning to regret this decision or not. It was getting difficult to stay silent. She wanted to bury one of her hands in Carmilla’s hair, urging her to get on with it already, but Laura figured that would be a dead giveaway as to what they were doing. She settled for grabbing the hand that was still pawing at her chest, pressing Carmilla’s hand against her, moving it for her. She felt Carmilla bite down on her neck particularly hard, and Laura could feel the slight scrape of her fangs. Laura let out a gasp that was maybe a little too loud. She glanced sideways again. She felt immense relief to see that Laf and Perry were still watching the movie, holding hands and whispering to each other.

As obviously affected as she was by Laura’s actions, Carmilla still refused to take Laura’s hint. She let Laura dictate her ministrations against her breasts, but the hand that was flitting down between Laura’s legs continued to obstinately remain above her underwear. Laura turned her head so she could whisper without Laf and Perry hearing. “Carm, why are you being such a—” the rest of her sentence died on her lips as Carmilla pressed two fingers against her clit roughly, still refusing to touch her directly. Laura whimpered, eyes shut tight, violently hoping that no one heard her. But honestly, she couldn’t take this anymore. 

Laura’s free hand shot downward, grasping at Carmilla’s hand frantically and shoving it down the front of her underwear. She felt Carmilla smirk against her neck again, and it dawned on Laura that this was what Carmilla had been waiting for.

If Carmilla enjoyed Laura taking control so much, Laura would do her one better. After guiding Carmilla’s fingers so they finally entered her, Laura managed to bring one arm between her back and Carmilla’s front, searching for the zipper of Carmilla’s jeans. It took some doing, Carmilla adjusting herself so Laura could reach, and Laura crooking her arm just so. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, and once Laura managed to slip her hand down Carmilla’s underwear and start working circles against her clit, her forearm started to tire almost immediately from the strain of the positioning.

They both stayed as still as possible now, their current position being way too obvious, even with the blanket covering them. Carmilla pumped her fingers inside Laura as deeply as she could manage, using her other hand to flick quickly over Laura’s clit. Laura couldn’t help the small jerks of her hips, but she leaned back against Carmilla’s shoulder and kept her eyes trained on the projected image of the film, hoping that she was getting away with this. She worked her own fingers against Carmilla, the feeling of her wet heat spurring her on and bringing her ever closer to her own orgasm.

Carmilla breathed Laura’s name into her ear pleadingly, and Laura wished she could turn around and take her in earnest. All she could do was speed up her fingers, rubbing them over Carmilla’s clit quickly and erratically. Carmilla responded likewise, and the sensation overload was too much for Laura to take. She came quietly, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to control the tremors raking along her body. She felt Carmilla bite down on her shoulder, hard, muffling herself as she came within a second of Laura’s own orgasm.

Laura turned her head, seeking Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla kissed her softly. She moaned into Laura’s mouth as her tongue glided along Laura’s bottom lip, tasting blood. Laura shuddered at that. She could still feel the slight poke of Carmilla’s fangs against her lips. While Laura had removed her hand from behind herself as soon as she could, Carmilla still had one hand down her underwear, lazily stroking her clit, dragging a finger along Laura’s slit. Laura pulled away to look Carmilla in the eye. She was looking at her hungrily, devouring Laura with her gaze, her eyes traveling from her eyes to her lips to her neck.

If Laura had known that this was what she was going to end up doing tonight, she wouldn’t have bothered leaving her dorm room. She yanked her eyes away from Carmilla’s intense stare, once again checking on LaFontaine and Perry from her periphery. Laura immediately whipped her head back to her right, her cheeks reddening.

Carmilla only had eyes for Laura and she frowned at her. “What is it?”

“We clearly weren’t the only ones who had this idea.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows and her eyes flitted to her left before she turned back to Laura, her mouth turning downwards in obvious disgust. “God, cupcake, warn a girl will you? I did not need to witness that.”

“I _did_ warn you. Not my fault you decided to look.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes and pecked her lips affectionately. “I think we should leave this cesspool in favor of the comfort of our own room. What do you think?”

If Carmilla had asked twenty minutes ago, Laura would have said no. After witnessing what was going on to her left however, (and honestly, probably in various situations all around her) Laura decided that leaving now was her best option. And Carmilla still had yet to remove her fingers from Laura’s clit, so really, what choice did she have anyway?

They hastily packed their things before hurrying away from the crowd of people, not bothering to say goodbye to Laf and Perry on their way out. It wasn’t like they were going to notice their absence anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> For my gf, who prompted this.


End file.
